Right Over Here
by WookieCookie
Summary: There is no other place Zero wants to be but by his mother's side even though she isn't there physically or mentally anymore. Kaname has to find a way to cheer his friend up. Kid!fic AU Unbetaed


**WARNINGS: OOC, grammar mistakes (a lot), cheesiness, cliche, a little amount of humor and many, many more.**

**Kaname and Zero: Nine years old.**

**X_X**

* * *

><p>"Zewo!" Kaname breathes in relief, his worry quickly decimates by content after he sees his friend's small figure sitting in front of his mother's grave. This is the fourth times Kaname finds Zero at the cemetery whenever he's gone missing - because there is no other place Zero wants to be but by his mother's side even though she isn't there physically or mentally anymore.<p>

It has been almost three weeks since his mother's death and Zero still can't let go of his mother, believing that she's only gone for a little while. Yet the silver-haired boy still visits his mother's grave. Kaname wonders why. "Zewo." he bites his tongue. He still can't say Zero's name properly.

Said boy turns his head around to look at his friend. Once again, Kaname sighs gladly, seeing that Zero isn't crying his eyes out. "Kaname?" he blinks; seems surprised to see the other here."What do you mean by 'Kaname? I was worried about you, Zewo." Kaname pouts. He stalks closer to Zero carefully so he won't step on his foot.

Zero throws his gaze back on the tombstone, feeling Kaname's presence next to him. "I know mommy's not coming back anymore." his whisper is barely audible. "Everyone keeps asking if I'm okay and if I need anything." Zero looks at his best friend who is listening intently. "I don't want people to tell me that I'll be okay or I'll forget it about it one day. I just want them to leave me alone."

It's Kaname's turn to blink. "But I don't wanna leave Zewo alone. You owe me a strawberry pudding, remember?" Kaname is surprised when Zero lets out a small chuckle. "Kaname says my name funny." he pokes the latter's cheek, earning an adorable grumpy look from him.

And then, it's quiet again and Kaname thinks he should break the thick silent. He plays with his chin, casting a glance at his friend, to the grave and back to his friend again. He swallows heavily before Kaname leans forward to the tombstone, as if he's trying to listen to a secret. Zero looks confused for a moment.

"What's that Mrs. Kiryu? You want Zewo to be happy?" Kaname feigns a nod as if he agrees with the idea. "That's what I've been telling Zewo but he doesn't want listen to me." he says, smiling a little bit. He hopes Zero won't think of him as a nutcase because he often sees his mother talking to her mother's grave during her visit, telling Kaname's grandmother that everything is just the way they are.

"Yup." Kaname agrees, now staring at Zero. He can see trickles of tears at the corner of his eyes. "I think so too, Mrs. Kiryu. Smile looks a lot better on Zewo" this time Zero does cry as he hides his face in the hem of his shirt. He won't admit it aloud, but he feels as if some of the grief that's been hammering his chest is finally descending. Even though Kaname's attempt to cheer him up is a bit odd, he appreciates it.

"Of course Mrs. Kiryu. I promise I won't leave Zewo. He will never be second, always the first in my life." he promises sternly and Zero has to laugh at that despite the sob. The face Kaname makes is just too priceless - like he means every word he says. Maybe he does mean everything he says and it's not just to lift his spirit up.

Before Kaname can continue, Zero interrupts. "Oh nope. I'm not that sad anymore mommy and I should thank Kaname later. Yeah...I know right? I'll teach him how to say my name properly next time."

"Hey!"

The next day after that, Zero stops isolating himself from everyone and tries to be the strong big brother that Ichiru needs. The greatest victory he's ever achieved is when he learns he can't change the past and life keeps moving on no matter what.

**_..._**

"...so Kaname..."

"What?"

"To say my name correctly - all you need to do is to take a deep breath, inhale...inhale...inhale - yeah! Just like that! And let it go - _Zero!_...see? Why don't you try it?"

_"Zewo!"_

"You know, because we're smarts, we're going to stop doing this."

"Talk about smart - I think Yuki is the smartest among the three of us."

"That's an insult. Yuki hardly knows where Thailand is."

* * *

><p><strong>X_X<strong>

**Written by Wookie**

**Dedicated to my most beloved mother (even though she won't be able to read this) - Love you mum and happy birthday~ xD Wait for me there and I promise when the time comes, we'll see each other again. Heh ;3 **


End file.
